Secret Admirer
by Rouge Winter
Summary: Yaoi and shounenai Krad has a secret admirer. Hm.. kinda makes you curious who it is huh? Here's a hint... READ THE FIC! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Disclaimers: I don't own D.N. Angel or anything associated with it, I would be the happiest person alive if that were so....

Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai, cursing. You know... the usual...

GA: This is my first D.N. Angel fic so please be nice. Obviously the title says it all. But just so you know... Krad has a secret admirer. Hmm. Wonder who it could be... snicker

* * *

The music in the club continued to blare the sound interpreted as only noise to the longhaired blonde seated by the bar as he gulped down another pint of his drink. He had been sitting there for over an hour and has been drowning his abject miseries with the constant flow of beverages. A lot of offers from both genders for a dance with his were in vain as he turned them down by giving them the cold shoulder.

Tonight's mission to stop his thieving counter part was another mark of failure on his part and he could only think of one way to forget it all. To drink till he was dead drunk and let Satoshi take care of the hangover. The kid deserved it for falling over that red headed idiot who doesn't even notice him around because he's too wrapped up in his stinking love triangle with the twins. He's the enemy as well as a distraction and for Satoshi to 'like' him, much less actually care for him, was driving Krad insane.

At times the blonde would threaten to get rid of the Niwa descendant as to kill two birds with one stone but Satoshi would always get in his way and stop him before anything dangerous could happen. That Daisuke just doesn't know how lucky he is. Satoshi is so protective of him that Krad can't even joke around of killing him with out the blue haired boy reprimanding him for it. No matter how the blonde tries to reason with the supreme commander that Daisuke was a 'Niwa', Satoshi would tune him out and just continue with his discreet affections for the redhead.

Well now is a time for just retribution as Krad shoved another shot down his throat successfully blocking the mental scream of the teen out of his mind although not enough to forget the guilt of failure. Krad had wanted some time away in order to collect himself and think of his next plan against Dark. He had quickly donned on a plain white shirt and tight fitting black pants while he magically concealed the white feathery wings for the night and made his way to this place, not thinking too much of anything else but getting drunk.

So far so good. His vision was slowly blurring and his usually shrewd and calculating mind was slipping with the over use of alcohol. All that was left now was to pass out because of it. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't get the chance to as he felt a warm, soft hand descend on his shoulder and slowly trailed a finger down his arm to stop on top of his hand which was resting on the bar table. He tried to ignore the invasion of personal space, hoping that whoever it was would get a clue and leave him alone. No such luck, as Krad soon found out, when a heated breath hovered on his neck somehow making golden yellow eyes grow wide with shock. This guy was definitely asking for it.

Turning his free hand into a balled fist, the blonde made an attempt to prove his point. Unsuccessfully though, the white angel only managed to swing a punch, pivoting his body off the stool and landing into his invader's arms when the latter dodged the blow dealt by the blonde. Somehow the tension of the mission tonight was taking its toll on him as he was left taking in deep breaths because of such a simple act of defense. Then again, it could be the alcohol talking... either way; it didn't prepare Krad for what was to happen next.

"You wanna dance?" for some reason, the voice that whispered the question into his ear sounded awfully familiar though he couldn't quite pin point who it was exactly. Though did it matter? His answer would be the same to who ever asked it to him.

"No." was his flat reply as he tried to lift himself up in order to get away from the mysterious man. Krad only managed to get himself onto a stickier situation when his legs refused to cooperate and he soon found himself resting on the man for support. At least he did manage to make sure that the stranger is a man... the lack of 'womanly body parts' were solid proofs of it. But that didn't change the fact that he was leaning on him as he tried to steady his breathing. Hard to do considering the situation he was in. The man's hand positioned at the small of his back to support him was unintentionally and unconsciously rubbing circles, making the blonde more uncomfortable in their current situation. Krad was about to tell him off but only got to emit a low moan.

The blonde regretted making the sound as he heard a chuckle coming from the other man. Golden yellow orbs, threatening to give a death glare at the man's reaction, were unable to because when he attempted to open his eyes, an onslaught of light bombarded his vision, causing him to see spots rather than the face of his captor. The light gave him a migraine making him seek refuge on the space between the other man's neck and shoulder. He clenched his eyes tight, fighting the headache that was slowly forming.

"Hmm." The other man said in a soft voice as to only he could hear. "So you don't want to dance." Krad merely replied with a nod. "Ok then, how about we do something else? You seem to have all this pent up anger inside of you that you need to let out. It's bad to hold it in for too long you know..."

"What are you, my shrink?" the blonde retorted with a frown that wasn't seen because of their position. "I don't need you telling me what to and what not to do." Unfortunately, Krad was going the 'indifferent, insensitive, mind your own business' kind of tone but it lost its purpose and presence when the sentence came out all muffled. Another soft laugh was heard from the man holding him before the stranger replied,

"You're right, I'm not. But I do know a nice way for you to feel at least somewhat carefree for just one night..." for some reason, Krad didn't like where this was going and he was about to protest when he found himself unable to say or do anything except allow the stranger to grab a hold of him and lead the way.

Krad felt something hard that resembled a brick wall being pressed to his back as the other man slowly pushed him towards it. They had only gone a short distance from the bar because the music of the club was still fairly heard. Their location however was the farthest thing from the blonde's mind since it was quickly filling with ideas on how to get out of his current 'situation' with the stranger.

He could however make out, as much as his fogged up mind would allow him to, that he was backed up against the wall; probably that of an alley's, and he was being held there by the other man's body. Attempts to push him off were on vain as the alcohol continued to course through the white angel's figure causing him to feel lightheaded and weak, if he wasn't already. A slim, pale hand landed on the leather-clad chest of his captor as a last attempt but it was impossible to push off a person in a better state than he. Even his powers have forsaken him, leaving him totally defenseless.

The other man's hand came down on his own, applying a little pressure to squeeze the hand before leaning forward and brushing lips with the blonde. Krad could feel the warm breath of the man dance on his lips while the other's free hand snaked under his white shirt to run down the smooth abdomen of the trapped angel causing him to man softly.

"Stop..." the soft whimper of came from the blonde as the stranger started licking his nape and nibbling the pale ear while his hand let go of Krad's, joining the other in bringing their bodies closer.

The man ignored the pleas of the blonde as he continued his ministrations with a silent smirk. The body of the white, hapless angel refused to relax and the other man started thinking that he should let the blonde get a few more drinks in before initiating in this sinful act. Too late to back out now. The blonde needed to be taught how to live a little and he was just the guy to do it. After all, nobody would know him better than he did. Now was not the time to think. That opportunity was over and done with. Now was a time to act upon impulse. Regardless of the consequences, this was going to happen tonight.

Pushing all rational thought aside, the man grabbed the white dressed angel by the hair roughly, causing him to gasp, and pressed their lips together as he needed a taste of the blonde.

He felt Krad tense up more but slowly showed signs of relaxing signaling the alcohol's effects. Good. The assertive man then started to take advantage of him as he broke the kiss and started trailing a soft wet line down the blonde's nape causing Krad to gasp. Yellow eyes were now clenched tightly together and the man just loved to see him helpless like this

Krad, on the other hand, was losing the battle for control over the other man when he felt a smooth palm caress his abdomen. His attention had been caught up by the expert tongue that he hadn't noticed his white shirt slowly riding up, exposing pale flesh. A wandering hand massaged the skin there while the other took on the task of unbuttoning black pants, pulling the zipper down afterwards.

A strangled moan came from the white blonde as he felt an invading hand massage his hard member through the fabric of his underwear.

"What are you doing...?" His voice trailed off when he felt his pants slowly fall to the ground, while a hand that moved to the small of his back, played with the garter holding the piece of cloth keeping his hard member from the open.

"I'm just giving you what you want." The soft and charming voice whispered seductively along with the slight nipping of a pale ear.

"Giving me...what... I want...?" the question was breathed out as a weak inquiry. Yellow, feline eyes tried to open and the man saw only glassy slits before they closed themselves again, fully submitting himself this time.

A wry smile came up the man's lips as he played with the cloth of the helpless man's underwear. "You know..." the playful tone started as his hands made a move to remove the piece of clothing. "It would be better if you don't don on something like this." The slow tug on the garter implied fully what he was talking about. "It doesn't look well with your outfit." A furious blush came up the pale man's cheeks and he allowed his slender hand to curve up the stranger's neck tangling themselves in the silken locks before bringing their faces together.

"Like... you really care...what underwear I have..." A smile was seen and the other man couldn't help but lean closer and place a fleeting kiss. "You're right." A hand was on the process of slipping the cotton fabric off. "I don't." With that, the said article of clothing was then pushed down, eliciting a moan from the man of having been freed from the constricting undergarment.

Another low chuckle emitted from the stranger as a wandering hand found its way to encircle the hard and pulsating shaft. He was then rewarded with a growl and a fierce tug from the blonde who brought his head closer than it already was.

"I don't take... people who laugh at me... for no reason... lightly..." Krad said this through gritted teeth and tried to sound as 'in control' as possible. But given their current position, it was easier thought than done. The man just ignored him and massaged the stiff manhood, running his thumb over the slit opening, teasing the blonde before replying.

"In that case, I guess I better stop then..." the active hand pulled away after giving one final and fleeting touch on the sensitive skin there. "NO!" the white angel said quickly as he grabbed the arm. Sliding tentative fingers down the exposed skin there, they came to a halt when they reached the back of the other man's hand.

"Yes?" the silky way the word was breathed out was an additional torment to the blonde as he sought for the release that only the man teasing him could provide.

"Don't stop... please..." he hated the way he was forced to **ask **to be given release, but he had no other options open. He could finish the job himself but it had been such a long time since he experienced physical contact such as this and he would be called a fool if he were letting the opportunity slip away. As long as the situation allowed him, he was going through with this. Besides, with a drunken state of mind and body just begging to be touched, Krad didn't have much of a choice.

"Ok. Since you asked so nicely." The blonde didn't need to see the smile plastered on the strange man's face to know that there was one. He just didn't say anything for fear of being left unsatisfied.

Soft lips descended on his and gave a quick kiss before he felt a warmth envelope his shaft. The slow actions started again as he arched forward to the sensation it brought. The man's lips then moved to the pale neck and began sucking on the flesh there in time with the movement of his hand. The blonde's fingers curled in ecstasy in the stranger's dark hair as the hand on his member pumped him mercilessly.

His breathing was becoming erratic as he clung to the man for support. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face as he allowed the sensation to convulse through his entire frame. The man's thumb would occasionally play with the tip of his manhood and flit through the sensitive small opening there to elicit various moans and gasps from him, bringing him all the more closer to the edge.

A sudden scream was heard when he finally came, spilling white hot seed into the man's hands, on his pants and on the cemented pavement. The man's lips pulled away from the blonde angel's neck as he lifted his hand to gaze at the liquid splattered on it. Krad managed to open his eyes to a half-lidded extent just in time to catch a tongue darting out and licking a part of his cum off a finger.

A smile curved up the stranger's mouth as he whispered 'delicious', effectively causing the white angel to turn his cheeks into a deep shade of red. Yellow eyes suddenly clamped shut when a wave of nausea hit him causing his knees to give in. The stranger however anticipated this and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Woah. You might have overdid your alcohol by just a bit ne?" the playful tone, that was meant to cheer him up, came as muffled words to the blonde's ears making him bury his pounding head into the crook of the man's neck.

He decided to reply with stony silence as he worked on steadying his breathing and getting his mind to work properly. The scent of the other man that he smelt and the hypnotizing way the stranger's body moved with his breathing was slowly lulling the blonde to sleep. He was so tired from the mission tonight that he barely heard the shuffling of clothes nor felt the movement of his attire being brought back to a more decent state.

He was asked if he could make it home by himself and he merely shook his head. He honestly didn't care if he was left here. His power was quickly depleting, meaning that he would revert back to being Satoshi in a matter of minutes. Let the boy handle the situation after. Right now his only concern was going into a deep and undisturbed slumber.

However, instead of hearing the footsteps of the man move away from his, he vaguely felt himself being lifted into a warm embrace. The soft flutter of wings was distinctly heard and he soon found himself on a soft, cool bed never once wondering how the man would have known where he lived. His befuddled mind refused to put two and two together and he gave a soft moan when his clothes were taken off of him in a manner he would have found sensual if he weren't sleepy as hell. He was left in only his boxers when a comforting blanket was pulled up to his chin. He reveled in the feel of such warmth even if it wasn't from the man beside him.

He couldn't remember much of anything else after that except seeing a pair of beautifully hued amethyst eyes before sleep fully took control.

* * *

Bwahahaha!!! First ever D.N. Angel ficcy so be nice!!! Rev rev rev please!!! Tell me if you like it or not. It'll probably be through that would I decide to continue this or not... well, I've already gotten it written down as a present for a friend's birthday but I insist on you reviewing coz if you don't then you're going to live with the fact that it's finished and you can't read. So.... REVIEW!!! )

-Gunning Angel-


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Disclaimers: I don't own D.N. Angel... I guess that pretty much sums it up...

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Cursing.

GA: Chapter two up! Yes! I've got two special guest appearances here. Though of different anime... try to guess who they are. ) Yeah, knowing my obsessions, as if that's so hard to guess...

* * *

A yawn escaped beautiful, luscious lips as the pale boy stretched languidly causing his sheets to rustle in his wake. His brows had knotted in consternation when he realized the light passing through his window was too bright for early morning sunshine. A growl came out when a bolt of pain coursed through his head causing him to bury it into his pillow to block out the migraine. 

Pale fingers curled around the silken sheets as he fought the urge to get up and instead tried falling back to sleep. He had quickly glanced at his clock and knew that no matter if he got up now, he wouldn't make it to school anyway. He didn't need the knowledge they provided; he knew them all by heart.

The reason he was silently cursing his sick blonde alter ego for the hangover was because this forced him to stay at home, effectively restraining him from spending the day ogling his redhead classmate from where he sat.

He had had a crush on Daisuke the moment he laid eyes on the genki boy and knew that he would forever be smitten by him. Krad hadn't really been all that accepting of his sudden infatuation to an enemy but hell, since when did Satoshi care what Krad thought? The blonde never thought of him other than a host from where he could feed off. He was a cold, unfeeling, shitty, son of a bitch that could care less for the emotions of others as long as it served his purpose. Curse the bastard to hell...

_Now Satoshi-sama. Such vehemence towards me so early in the morning is not going to help your hang over in any way... _the sadistic, manipulative tone of his other self whispered in his mind, though for some reason it did not hold its usual domineering presence.

"Oh shut up Krad." The name growled out with sarcasm, mocking his counterpart. "You're the reason why I have to put up with this splitting headache in the first place!" His arm stretched out and pulled the dark blue silken covers of his bed up and over his head causing the cool material to brush lightly over his exposed skin making him shiver.

His mind went from sleepy to awake in a matter of seconds as blue eyes shot open and slowly narrowed as realization dawned on him. He had gone to bed last night fully clothed so why was he wearing only his boxers? Either Krad took the liberty of discarding his garments and just sleep in his underwear, which Satoshi doubted his angelic alter ego would do, or something else happened last night that he didn't know about. A gut wrenching feeling eased its way into his stomach as he hated where this was going.

"Krad?" the blue haired boy called as his apprehension intensified when he noticed his other self did not even try to say something in his defense to his rebuke earlier.

"Krad." He whispered again, wanting to find out more that ever what happened.

_It's nothing Satoshi-sama. _The reply was a mere whisper in his mind. Living with such a man in him allowed the supreme commander to realize if something was troubling his blonde self and this calm behavior was out of the ordinary especially for such a psychopath.

"C'mon Krad." Satoshi said as he shifter on the mattress. "What's wrong?" the question came out as more of a demand and he felt the white angel flinch slightly at it.

Krad was saved from answering at the moment when the doorbell to his house rang once, signaling a visitor. Giving a groan, Satoshi reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the front part of his apartment to see who it might be. He was fairly tempted to ignore the unexpected guest and make himself a very strong cup of coffee but thought better than to leave someone standing outside.

_You might want to put on a pair of pants first before getting the door Satoshi-sama. _The cool reminder brought to notice his near nakedness. Quickly grabbing the article of clothing from his hamper and making sure it would still serve its purpose with out giving anything away, he put it on, not all that happy that the black pants hung a bit too low for his taste and went to see who was at the door.

Opening the wooden entryway to his house, he held a pale hand on the doorknob as he squinted blue eyes to get a good look at whoever was standing on his doorstep. He had forgotten to wear his glasses but he could clearly see the man was someone he didn't know.

Dark crimson hair, pale skin and sharp violet eyes caught his attention as the supreme commander leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can I help you?" the young teen asked as he noticed a slight widening of amethyst orbs as a flash of emotion passed through them when they caught sight of his neck. Of what emotion, he didn't know.

"Um, yes." Shifting the package in his arms caused the blue haired boy to notice a bouquet resting atop them. "Is there a Mr. Krad here? I was asked to deliver this to him." Satoshi's uncertainty for the man grew as he wondered how someone like him would know the name kept as a secret for centuries. Nodding his head once, he quickly replied needing to finish his conversation with the blonde all the more.

"He lives here but just stepped out for the moment. If you leave it here, I'll be sure he gets them." A white lie escaped his lips as the young boy suppressed the angel with in him from objecting.

The pale man nodded once as he handed the bouquet to him. As the blue haired boy cradled the blood red roses and studied each of them, his curiosity reached its peak. He caught the man who delivered them; hoping it would shed some light on the subject.

"I'm sorry I don't know who it's from it was just ordered over the phone." Somehow his tone was empathic as if he felt sorry for the young teen not getting to know who sent it. Giving a slight nod, Satoshi saw the older man make his way down the hall outside his apartment and meet with a man with long orange reddish hair put in place by a green bandana and shades. He looked like a foreigner by the looks of it.

Suddenly blue eyes met green as the gaijin looked up and gave a wide grin at the same time, giving the young teen a feeling as if the man knew his deepest darkest secrets; like his mind was being read like an open book.

The man who had delivered the roses seemed to have sensed his uneasiness as he quickly grabbed the green-sleeved arm of his companion and effectively broke their eye contact. Satoshi was able to catch the slight utterance of something along the lines of 'perverted German telepath' but he wasn't quite sure as he quickly closed the door, thankful that he was alone again.

Heaving a loud sigh, he focused his attention to the bouquet he held. Blue eyes scanned the roses as he walked back to his bedroom, slightly pondering whom in their right minds would send his alter ego such a beautiful arrangement. It was only now that he got to appreciate the properly made presentation.

With a dozen of so crimson colored roses in full bloom wrapped in a sky blue ornamental paper was something Satoshi thought odd to give to his secretive psychopathic self. Stopping just in front of his full-length mirror, his eyes caught sight of a light yellow card addressing to the white winged angel. Lift6ing it casually to get a good look as it, his eyes quickly darted to the bottom catching the name of the person who sent it.

His eyes darkened as he saw 'Secret Admirer' printed on it knowing that the sender did not give anything of his identity away. Turning his attention to the note itself, confusion and shock took hold of him as he read what it held.

'Krad

Last night was a night I would want to experience again. If you would give me the opportunity, come to the fountain overlooking the bay tonight. I'll be waiting...'

Blue eyes widened immensely as he swore his jaw dropped straight to the ground. Disbelief and anger swept across him like the cool wind blowing through his window as he felt his patience for the blonde blow over the top.

"KRAD!!" the usually calm voice boomed to a dramatic level. "I demand an explanation for this! What did you do last night and who the hell sent this?!" eyes filed with utmost hatred for the blonde came up and looked at his own reflection, willing the image of the white angel to come out and confront him. Krad stayed silent though, giving the supreme commander some more time to stare at his image. Attentive gaze quickly caught sight of a red mark plastered on his neck in contrast to his pale skin. That officially caused Satoshi to lose it.

"KRAD! WHAT IS THIS?!" he pointed to the mark knowing the blonde knew exactly what he was talking about. "I want to know right now what is going on!"

_I'm sorry Satoshi-sama..._ The whispered apology was sincere for one like him.

"Krad what are you talk--." Pain suddenly gripped the teen's chest as he dropped the roses falling to his knees in the process. He held his chest, trying his best to suppress the man from taking control but to no avail. Searing pain shot through his back and he screamed the moment white silky wings erupted to spread a veil of feathers around him. Blood spattered themselves unto the walls and he continued to experience torture through out the whole process.

His suffering of uncontrollable pain was brought to a halt as soon as the transformation was complete, though the sound of screams still hung in the air around him.

Small pools of blood spattered on the tiled floor surrounding the body but the new figure paid them and the pain in is back no heed. They would heal eventually. Instead, he stood from his crouched position stretching his tight muscles first before moving cat like yellow eyes to his image in the mirror. Pale flesh took the light of the sun shining through the window perfectly, allowing it to carve out his beautiful physique. His eyes quickly roved over his own body as he assessed the reasons for his host's outbursts.

It was expected; his reaction, the mark of a night of men in heat. But Krad hadn't anticipated the stranger to send him flowers, asking for another night. Anyone would have been surprised considering his character of solitude and constant silence. Accompanied with the hangover from last night, Satoshi's sudden outburst of anger towards him was understandable.

Slowly, Krad ran light fingers across his lips, remembering the way the other man's lips felt on his, before trailing them down his neck to land on the reddened mark. Tracing circles on it, an uncharacteristic smile curved up the corner of his mouth and he allowed himself to get lost in the lingering thought of last night's unforgettable experience. His wandering hand roamed across his chest as he tried to recreate the feel but was unable to.

Yellow eyes caught sight of the roses lying innocently on the floor and he made a move to get them. Cradling the bouquet in his arms, he fell back unto his silken sheets. He, as of this moment, managed to put the young teen inside of him to sleep to keep him out of his way; giving him the opportunity to muse over the unidentifiable man more.

His eyes fluttered close as his soft lips parted slightly, silently pleading for invisible ones to cover them. His hands felt for a rose in the bouquet and picked it out to bring it close to his face. The blood red petals grazed lightly on the tip of his nose and he could smell the brilliantly fragrant scent before it traveled to his lips, dancing velvet soft petals over them.

His other hand wandered to the button of his pants and slowly undid them, bringing the zipper down as imagination supplied the fantasy feel of last night. Wriggling the article of clothing free, he raked fingers over the constricted member in contrast to the smooth motion of the flower roaming over his chest.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he willed his body to feel rather than see. His thumb ran over the spot where the garter met flesh and it teased the material off, exposing his whole body bare to the cool wind. A shiver ran down his spine but the white angel ignored it, bringing the rose over his hard member and slowly traced it over the manhood, causing a jolt of ecstasy to convulse through his body.

The soft and tender feel of the stranger's touch filled his mind accompanied with utmost irritation and regret at being unable to get it just right. A frustrated growl came through grit teeth and an adventurous finger grazed over the sensitive skin there. Trailing his fingers over the stiff length, his thumb played over the small opening, making drops of white liquid form there. He felt the warmth of his hand envelop his manhood but knew that it would never compare to the fell of last night's touches.

Opening his eyes to a half-lidded manner, he took the rose, broke off a part of the stem to leave only the cup shaped portion of the flower in his grasp. Placing it firmly between his hand and his hard member, he started to run his hand up and down his length with practiced ease and allowed the sensation of cool, soft petals over his hot and hard organ to wash over him, losing himself to the feel. His free hand went to run fleeting touches over one of his nipples as the pumping motion continued below. His mouth opened to release pleasurable moans and gasps as his hands did what his imagination wanted them to.

Images of lips on his hot body leaving wet kisses accompanied with hands not hesitant to please filled his mind, not holding back anything as he wished his own hand was that of the mysterious man's. His breathing was becoming hitched as he felt his organ pulsate showing that he was about to come.

Not wanting to give in yet, he slowed the movement on his manhood and allowed the rose to toy with his sensitive flesh, teasing the tip a little before running it down to his shaft to tickle the two orbs there and trail the inner side of his thighs.

He brought it back up and resumed his ministrations on his length, thoughts of last night once again filling his memory. How he was touched, kissed, controlled, overpowered, seduced, and pleasured was enough to bring him over the edge. With one final jerk, the rose now crushed under his harsh actions, he arched forward and gave a scream of ecstasy as a stream of white liquid came out and traveled down his shaft and hand, tainting the crumpled rose and the dark blue sheets with them.

Opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, he allowed his hand to release his limp member and flick the semen stained rose into some part of the room, not really caring for where it went.

His insides felt like they were on fire as he burned for more, knowing that he could never provide anything other than what has happened. He yearned for more than this feeling of emptiness eating up inside of him, he needed to be filled both physically and emotionally. He had been alone for far too long, duty being the only thing tying him to existence, bounding him time and time again to a life of seclusion and sorrow.

At least for one night, he wanted to feel human. Feel the need for release to be sweeter than any he could provide himself. For one night, he could find solace in another also willing to please. For one night...

Taking the card from where it lay on his bed, he brought it close and a wry smile curved his lips. For one night, he could be free.

* * *

Phew! That was hard! Hope you guys enjoyed it though. I bet you can guess what the next chapter's about. Heh, as if it'll really be that hard to guess... speaking of guesses did you guys figure out who my guests were. (squeal!) He he he. 

Reply to those who reviewed:

**RutsuSatoshi****- **wow! My first review! (grins) yes, Krad being drunk can bring out a lot of possibilities. XD!

**Lilac Dew****- **well, you'll be happy to know that I followed your advice and continued. D not a lot of Dark/Krad ficcies? Guess that's we're here ;)

**golden-flame4****- **no! it wasn't DARK! Hehe, just kidding. D thanks! I was going for hot! (wide evil grin)

**Sheridan- **you're wish is my command. Please, Review! XD

**Ziggy Sparks- **oh don't you worry your pretty little head, I will finish it. And Krad is sooo going to get it hard. XP or maybe... nah, if I tell ya now, it'll be ruining the ending. (grin)

**whiteangelguardian****- **Krad like this is FUN!!!!Just you wait. He'll be of more of an amusement to the public in the next chapters to follow. XP!

**Hikari Fubuki****- **your second chapter is served. Enjoy the ficcy and please direct you comments to the review box. Thank you. XD!

**zeynel****- **thank you!Wait a while and find out how Krad would react when he finds out who it was... (snicker) as for Satoshi, I guess this chap answered your question on him, however, Daisuke's still to follow. XD

**silvertears- **it was? Hehe, thanks. XD Hope this also reaches your expectation of sexy as well. XD

**Bryjin****- **thanks for the complement! XD yeah I didn't really dwell much on the description of who the stranger was but that just adds up to the suspense dontcha think? But then again, considering that people actually guessed it right the first time, not much suspense there huh? (shrug) oh well. Second chappy for you my dear. ;)

**Kuroi Kaitou****- **really? Thanks for the complement! XD

Hope this chap reached all your expectations. Review ok?! (pleading smile) till next chap!

-Gunning Angel-


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

Disclaimers: I still don't own D.N. Angel and no matter how long I pester God for it, it'll never happen...

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, cursing

GA: Chap three!!! Yes! Hope Chap two was fun, now the real fun begins. Wondering how Krad would react to the realization that his secret admirer is none other than...? read on then. XD.

* * *

A pristine white figure gracefully dropped down to the ground near the enormously constructed fountain overlooking the bay. Yellow eyes began to search the place for anybody suspicious but noticing nothing out of the ordinary, he allowed his shoulders to slump back as he gave a sigh. White angelic wings magically enfolded themselves and disappeared while the pale hands slipped into his coat pockets at the same time the sun showed signs of its final setting.

The hazy color of orange and yellow mixing as dusk neared made a reflection on the serene sea that caused the young blonde man to stare at it, no real purpose in mind other than to pass the time. He had intentionally arrived earlier than the selected hour so that he could still have time to contemplate whether or not he was making the right decision. True that this morning he was all for it but now his insides were all in tangled knots, leaving a mess of uncertainty in its wake. He had thought that getting here earlier would help calm his nerves a bit, give him a little assurance that what he was doing was really the right thing. Unfortunately, it only managed to make the blonde doubt his decision some more.

The memory of Satoshi's reaction this morning was slowly worming its way into his mind and he couldn't help but cringe at what might happen if he did manage to find out whom this so called 'Secret Admirer' was. Would they keep seeing each other afterwards? Or would they call it quits because the stranger did not sum up to what Krad had thought him to be? And not to forget that the blonde angel was an immortal being, what would happen if he got too emotionally attached to this man?

A lot of questions buzzed in his mind and he shook a frustrated mass of yellow hair to try and get a hold of himself. He would never be able to answer these questions if he backed out now. In his mind, the only solid and plausible answer lay in finding out who this man was and he'd work his way from there. Though he could not really get rid of the feeling eating him inside out, the least he could do was take this a step at a time so that he would be able to asses it in the best light possible.

Taking a quick glance at the clock tower in the distance, well-trained eyes catching every detail of it, he figured he had at least a few more minutes of silence before the man would appear. He gave another sigh as he caught his reflection in the water in the fountain and allowed himself a once over. He was sporting light beige colored polo shirt over slightly loose black pants topped off with a white trench coat that flowed gracefully down until his knees. His hair was the same way he usually wore it as, just minus the heavy cross that tied to the end of it.

Yellow cat like eyes stared back at him through the water's reflective surface and he couldn't help but smirk a bit at his appearance. He had decided to momentarily discard his full white attire for the evening and change into something more...human. He didn't know the first thing about the stranger and how he would react if he wore his regular outfit so he settled for the mundane, and slightly uncomfortable, human attire. Given the fact that he had a lot of skeletons in his closet, it would be best if the other man knew the least about him as possible. Krad wasn't even sure if he would give his name either considering that it would also bring up suspicion.

The low ringing from the clock tower striking the appointed time brought him out of his silent musings as a strong and cool wind blew in his direction. Just as the last toll was heard, footsteps hitting the cemented pavement stopped a few feet behind him announcing the stranger's arrival. Swallowing hard and biting his lower lip a bit, he was really regretting coming here. He didn't know what this feeling inside him was but he was vaguely sure this was called anxiety.

Although his common sense was telling him to look behind, it wasn't anxiety keeping him from doing so; rather something different and all too familiar for words was felt. The bond shared between two halves forced the blonde angel to sense the presence of an enemy he had vowed from the start of time to kill. Taking in some air to at least put a cap on his free reigning urge to make do with the promise, he slowly turned around and breathed out the name of the man he hated with utmost vehemence.

"Dark." Yellow eyes conveyed the rest of his unspoken hatred as he stared at the black-clad man in front of him.

Dressed in black slacks and a dark blue shirt, his simple attire was thoroughly topped off with the all-knowing smirk that made the blonde want to just punch him for it.

"Nice to see you too Krad." His voice didn't hold the usual sarcasm but the white angel seemed to be too troubled to catch on.

Inside the befuddled mind of the blonde angel, his thoughts screamed millions of questions at him, none of which seem to have a coherent answer and he was left just staring his counterpart down.

A soft sigh was heard from the other man as he folded his arms over his chest and began closing the distance between them. Krad instinctively took a step back, not really knowing why he was afraid of the man before him.

An eyebrow was raised as Dark noticed the uncharacteristic reaction his other self was showing but he continued with his walking nonetheless. He was hoping things would go smoothly with the blonde but he guessed having Krad accept him was asking for too much. Being the drastic man he was, he was going to see this night out and show the white angel how to have fun. Though he didn't rule out the chance of him getting hurt in the process.

Dark gave a mental frown at this. The last thing he wanted to happen was to hurt the blonde angel. He had always wanted to have him, make him able to feel loved and accepted, but unforeseen circumstances have kept him from doing so. Until tonight that is...

Krad continued to step back from the forward advances of the violet haired man until he was forced to stop when his leg hit the surrounding perimeter of the fountain. Seeing as though his thieving counterpart wasn't planning on stopping any time soon, he pulled out a single white feather, capturing the attention of amethyst eyes to his hands. He noticed them narrow slightly and he heard a chuckle come from the direction in front of him.

"Can't we settle this like the civilized people we are?" playfulness tainted the tone that usually addressed him in anger and distaste.

A growl came from Krad as he threw the feather forward, which the thief in turn, quickly evaded. Dodging the tip of the white weapon, he allowed it to land a distance away and ignored the fatal damage it did to the cemented ground. Giving an indifferent shrug, he looked into angry yellow slits.

"Guess not..." he whispered before Krad gathered a bunch of powerful feathers and threw them in Dark's direction. The thief sidestepped all of them, not once doing anything to counter them. Fury and rage consumed the thoughts of the blonde as he wondered if the violet man enjoyed this game he was playing with. Time to kick the level up a notch. Closing yellow eyes, his brows knotted in concentration.

An angelic feather was held between his index and middle as it started gathering energy at its tip. A soft murmuring of an incantation reached Dark's ears and the moment he caught the intonation and proper string of them, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, Krad would be finding himself on a dateless night. This didn't mean though that he had to use a counter curse to stop him. He'd been so in tune with the blonde that he needn't even utter a chant. Instead he closed the remaining gap between them and held the hand holding the feather in his own. He didn't even flinch at the slight burning of the holy power into his flesh. He then with out warning brought his free hand around the slim waist of the white angel and pulled him forward towards him.

A startled yelp was heard as the concentration of the blonde was broken and he let go of the feather that slowly drifted down, useless. A hand was holding his own in a soft grip and yellow orbs had confusion written so plainly on them. Questions of why he hadn't notice Dark coming close or why he didn't pull away when the hand touched him whirled in his mind and he was momentarily caught up in a large myriad of it to notice that he was practically leaning on the man who did this to him. Only when he heard the soft chuckle coming from him that he shot his head to look at him, then realizing their close contact. A shade of red tinted his cheeks lightly and he hoped the man holding him wouldn't notice. The smile he had proved otherwise.

"You're cute like this." The words whispered seductively at him causing him to turn a deeper shade and look away. He then felt Dark's soft lips nipping at his earlobe as disgust crawled its way back into his system. This was his enemy, the man whom he hated the moment he took his first breath of air. The thought that he was the one who was touching him now and yesterday was just unbearable to his pride.

Clenching teeth and eyes hard, he fisted his hands and shoved hard in hopes of getting away from the man. Unfortunately, he didn't take into consideration that the fountain was aptly behind him and he fell straight into it.

Dark was taken over by momentary shock as he saw his blonde angel fall backwards into the water in the most undignified manner and he couldn't stop the bubbling laughter threatening to come out.

Krad sat on the floor of the fountain as the water reached until mid-forearm of his propped up body. His legs were somewhat outstretched and his clothes were hugging his body in a way that made the thief jealous of it. The blonde hair stuck to his body as well and a slight tint of pink still remained on his cheeks, apparently embarrassed at the situation. Dark there and then swore that Krad looked absolutely adorable like this.

The white angel thought otherwise though as he shot the dry man an evil look and ignored the offered hand of his counterpart as he stood up on his own. Slapping the hand away, he sneered at the man and got out of the fountain still dripping.

"I hope you're enjoying this Kaito." His title was said with mockery as its intention.

"Oh I am enjoying this Krad." The sultry voice that answered him implied fully the dark creature's ideas for tonight. "But don't worry," he said as he closed the gap catching Krad by surprise again as he slipped his hand around the blonde's waist, not letting him go that easily. "Pretty soon you'd be enjoying this too........."A light hand brushed the long strand of wet blonde hair in front of his face to get a good look at him.

Krad was about to shoot a rebuke to his other self but the moment he looked at the deep amethyst pools he got lost in them. The hand that tucked the blonde strand away was now tracing small circles on the quickly blushing cheek and ran slowly over the slightly parted bottom lip. A soft whimper came from the helpless man as Dark continued to look into yellow orbs, his eyes shining with something Krad couldn't name.

"Now, what do you say we change these wet and soaking clothes of yours? It won't do you good to get sick. And heaven forbid that I might not be able to see you the next time I go on a mission."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, think again Kaito." Though this time, his voice did not hold its usual ferocity.

"Why?" the dark clad man asked as he leaned closer that their noses were almost touching, quickly catching on to the other man's weariness. "Afraid I'll bite?" the playfulness coming back.

A growl, which came out as more of a moan, escaped pale lips, frustration taking over the blonde. Krad opened his mouth as if to say something else but closed his eyes instead, submitting to the warm embrace presented to him. His body suddenly felt really tired because of using too much energy for nothing. He cursed himself inwardly and he allowed himself to be carried by his counterpart.

* * *

Moonlight shone into the room, illuminating just enough for the two figures to know what they were doing.

Krad couldn't help himself from shivering in his wet clothes but it wasn't because of the cool wind blowing through the open window to him. It was caused however by the soft, light tracing of a slim finger on the nape of his neck trailing down his collar bone. Even with the cold, drenched clothes sticking onto his tired frame, his body was flushed with heat as the smooth palm of his thieving counterpart grazed slowly over his shoulder before pushing the white coat off.

It fell with a soft sound to the wooden floor of the red headed boy's room as yellow eyes stared into violet. Dark had held his attention there for the time they had been standing and Krad was sure he was getting lost in them. He wasn't all that sure when hatred for his counterpart had subsided, leaving him with only pure need and lust for touch and comfort in him and frankly, he admitted to himself, he didn't care...

The soft and gentle touch of the hand on his cheek made his thoughts drift back to last night where the talented mouth and hands had pleasured him to no end. The wonderful feeling had resurfaced again as it did this morning but more so now as the man in front of him was the one doing all this. Imagination no longer was needed here as he felt and saw everything, proving that what he wanted and needed was in reaching distance.

The moment the memory of such unrestrained sensation returned itself to his mind, he ignored the hand carefully undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt as he moved forward in the most unceremonious manner, crushing the lips of his other self with his own.

Dark froze up because of surprise but slowly realized what the other man was doing and slid arms to envelop his waist and pulled the blonde closer. Krad closed his eyes as tight as he could, not wanting to see the look the amethyst eyes were giving him. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of having to touch and feel soft, tender lips against his own again.

His hand ran through the soft strands of purple hair and fisted it in them as he ran a tongue over the phantom thief's still closed lips, seeking more attention. Dark more than happily obliged to the silent request. Opening his mouth to the pleading angel, he massaged the soft muscle with practiced ease and in seconds had the man clinging on to him for more.

An attentive hand started undoing the buttons again as the white angel was preoccupied with exploring his counterpart's mouth, tasting sweet sensation such as this for the first time. In a matter of moments, with out Krad even noticing, he was stripped down to his underwear, face blushing with the experience and was practically panting out just to catch his breath.

Yellow eyes were only mere slits as his body craved satisfaction and lust radiated from them. Dark was slightly surprised to have such a reaction come from his counterpart but refrained from smiling just in case Krad might get the wrong idea and leave before they get anywhere else. With the wet clothes now discarded and unnoticed on the floor, he slowly guided the blonde back to the bed, leaning him over to fall into it in the process.

Planting warm kisses on the paler man's face, his hands wandered about, taking every contour of his body and burning an eternal image of it in his mind. The soft smooth feel of Krad's skin under his hands was heaven to the dark haired man as he slid it down further to rest on his hips. The lips of the well-trained thief began to venture down as well, nipping and kissing its way down the pale chest until it reached the taut abdomen.

His tongue came out and dipped into the panting man's bellybutton as his hand slipped into the waistband, toying with the garter before moving to take it away.

"Wait........." the whisper barely reached his ears but being trained to tune in to the finest of sounds, Dark looked up. Amethyst eyes caught sight of the helpless demon lying down on his alter ego's bed and the mere sight of him took his breath away. Slightly disheveled blonde strands were sticking to his forehead while yellow eyes staring at him with fascination and need along with the pink tinting his cheeks made the kaito recognize the undeniable hardness now present between his legs.

Moving up, he kissed the nose lightly before asking. "Anything wrong?"

For some reason the blonde blushed deeper at this question and Dark tilted his head slightly, waiting patiently for the man as he let go of the garter. He amused himself however by grazing a finger over the strained cloth keeping the bulge there trapped for the time being.

Krad shook his head, not even sure if it was seen and wanted to answer but found it hard to considering the warm breath hovering over his mouth, his counterpart's lips was so close to his and the teasing finger on his crotch area. A hand reached out and softly brushed back the pale yellow strands of hair, silently showing that Dark seemed to know what he was thinking without him having to say anything at all.

"It's ok." A chuckle came and the hand resumed to playing with the cloth around his hips. "It's not as if it's something I haven't seen." With that, he peeled the unwanted garment of clothing and left the man fully exposed to the night air.

His hands ran up and down pale thighs and he tried to give the shivering form warmth, kissing the white angel's chest as he went. Dark's hand slowly came to encircle the member asking for attention earning him a low moan from the man below. His mouth found a nipple and he ran his fingers lightly across the length similar to that of last night's. A gasp was heard as pale hips arched up to meet the fingers only to have them pull away.

"Dark!" Krad practically screamed as the other hand came to push him back down while the other continued to tease and torture him. Pale fingers found themselves winding into violet strands as the blonde took hold of Dark's head and pushed him down, needing to have the practiced mouth's attention on something else other than his nipple. Dark gave a startled gasp at his other self's sudden boldness but quickly gained composure again as his face was greeted not with a pale chest but a very eager and begging manhood.

He gave a smirk. Time to teach this blonde angel who really was controlling the show.

Taking the hard organ into his mouth, he began to run an expert tongue over it, twirling it over the tip a little before taking him fully. He had to use both his hands to hold the white angel's hips to stop Krad from choking him. He continued to take the length deeper into his mouth and the sucking motion only brought forth unrestrained gasps and moans from the blonde, encouraging the kaito on. One of his hands started to massage the twin orbs below the hard shaft and the tightening of muscles gave the perfect sign that Krad was almost over the cliff. Giving one last effort to make sure that Krad was enjoying this, he pulled away earning him a very disgruntled groan from the man below him.

"Dark..." his name came out more as a plea rather than anything else. The kaito blew lightly over the wet member and it responded by pulsating.

Quickly discarding his clothes in the process, he allowed himself to brush his exposed skin over Krad's own, eliciting a strangled moan from him. Dark gave a light kiss over the tip before returning to look at his other self.

The anger and vulnerability seen in the man's yellow eyes staring back almost made the thief want to give his hunter what he wanted but it would just spoil what was to come. Smiling slightly and bending to kiss the forehead, he reached over to Daisuke's drawer and pulled out a bottle of what the blonde noticed to be lotion. He silently mused why Dark would want to use that at a time like this. He got his answer when the dark haired man squeezed some into his fingers and touched the small opening behind him. He bucked forward automatically, unsure of the sensation it brought.

A tanned hand pushed him back down while the other traced his entrance, slowly massaging the tense flesh there. The blonde heard something incoherent from the thief but disregarded it as he focused on the finger instead.

Carefully, not wanting to hurt the white angel, the finger pressed in and a gasp came out of pale lisp as his body clenched in response over the finger. Yellow eyes closed as well as Dark waited for the man to get used to the feeling before pushing in a second digit.

By the third, Dark had his alter ego pushing back by his own free will and the panting was a sign he was getting used to the feel of something where it shouldn't be. Stretching around some more, he was rewarded with a startled gasp and the sudden bucking of pale hips up as he found exactly what he was looking for.

As the fingers pulled away, Krad suppressed a groan threatening to escape, missing the feel. He was surprised however to have another thing toying with his entrance not soon after. He opened his eyes to gaze up at purple ones, which in turn were silently asking him a question he need not hear to answer. Nodding once, he let a hiss escape his lips when Dark entered him slowly and carefully, making sure not to tear any tissues in the process.

He hadn't noticed he stopped breathing until Dark was buried to the hilt in him. He couldn't stop himself from gasping out to try and steady his breathing though and he then realized that the kaito was waiting for him to get used to the feel. It was uncomfortable true but the feeling of him inside was heaven to Krad. Too many years spent without comfort and release was now taking its natural course and it was as if everything Dark was doing to him was perfect, too good to be true.

He gasped again as Dark took his still hard shaft in his hand and began to move in rhythm with it. The double sensation, along with the kisses showered unto him by his counterpart only added to this mounting pleasure in him. His hands encircled themselves on the kaito's neck and he held him close, kissing him as he felt himself nearing the edge once more.

Dark returned the needing kiss as he allowed himself one more thrust before pulling both of them to climax. Krad broke the kiss as he screamed while Dark bit down on the pale flesh of his hunter. He soon slumped forward, tired and spent from the activity. His breathing was shallow and labored as he slowly pulled himself out of the pale man's frame to rest beside him.

The blonde shifted to give him some room and he unconsciously found himself snuggling close to the kaito. An arm encircled him and brought him close before planting a kiss on his brow. He heard the slight rustling of cloths and the comforting heat of the blanket enveloped him not soon afterwards. His body was exhausted, physically and magically, so the moment Dark whispered something to him, he ignored it and went to sleep.

A smile crept up Dark's features as he kissed blonde hair once more before falling asleep himself.

The words "I love you" hung in the night air, unheard by the hunter and unrepeated by the thief.

END

* * *

GA: FINALLY!!! I have finished it!! Kate!! Forgive me for the long posting!!! I didn't get it up by your birthday as I promised......... But I hope this reached your expectations of 'a very YAOI filled' story. XD

Now, for the revs...

**Sheridan**- Thanks for reviewing again. So sorry for the late update. Forgive me... hope you enjoyed this chap as you did the last two. XD

**Lilac Dew****- **yeah your advice was greatly appreciated. As for Aya doing the delivery well.. I know it's Omi's job but I just wondered how people's reactions would go if they saw those two together. XD! What's our favorite assassin doing with the perverted German telepath? Hmm... probably out on a date? ACK!! Don't kill me!!!

**Tryster- **Yes!! Aya and Schu-chan!! Aww... that is so sweet! Thank you! (", ) I would take you up on that offer if this fic wasn't a gift for someone really in love with the couple. XD

**Hikari Fubuki**-Yes! Another Aya Schu FAN!!! Thanks for the complement. XD

**golden-flame4**- Thanks for reviewing! XD hope this chap also makes up what you think is hot too. Though I think I lacked some in the last part... (sob...)

**Bryjin**- unfortunately, no Sato-Dai in this one though I do agree that the more slash the better.(evil grin) maybe in the next DN. angel fic I'm going to make. Sayonara too. XD

**Yuki Haitani**- Thank you for the rev! hhhope this didn't disappoint you in anyway.

**Silvertears**- no, no. you're not the only Aya Schu Fan. A ton of others, including yours truly, is one of them. XD oh! Hope this was sexy for you too!!!

**Reeper Redeemer****-** Thank you. XD hope you like this chap too. XD

Phew! Well, guess that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Three chaps done, my work here finished. Bye bye! Until next ficcy then XD.

-Gunning Angel-


End file.
